


But with the Beast inside, there's nowhere we can Hide

by AhsokaTanoISAmazing



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTanoISAmazing/pseuds/AhsokaTanoISAmazing
Summary: Alternate Young Justice Season 2. What if instead of Artemis faking her death, what if Dick and Wally did too? What if Season 2 was set when Dick was still Robin? What would the Justice League do to avenge the "deaths" of their kids? What if Kaldur wasn't the only spy for the Team? What if Conner and M'gann were to team up with the Justice League to find out why every time one of them dies, Black Mantra gets a new assassin? What would change?Author's Note: This will probably be terrible lol I suck at writing but pls read and comment what u think! THX!





	But with the Beast inside, there's nowhere we can Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I have no idea if I will actually finish this, but I hope I will! I don't own any of the characters sadly, but enjoy. Comment what you think!

     The night was dark, and cold, not much unlike the ones in Gotham. Step One of Robin's plan had been successful, a young woman with blonde hair mused. She gripped her arms to her chest tighter, wishing her vigilante side had chosen warmer clothes. She glanced apprehensively at the water, waiting. A sudden gust of wind left her hair flying. She blinked, then faintly smiled. In front of her stood a young red-head male, wearing a bright yellow costume with red pants. He smirked at her, then blew her a kiss. "Hey babe." He whispered. "Hey Wally," she said. Wally zipped over to a bench and sat down. She followed him. "Kaldur isn't here yet." She whispered. Wally shrugged. "Well Arty, neither is the troll." At this she laughed. "Wally, that's being rude to trolls. Robin is more of a gremlin." They both snickered.

     A sudden splash made them jump. They looked up to see a dark figure emerging from the water. In a flash, the young woman had grabbed her bow and was knocking an arrow, pointing it at the figure. It stepped into the light, and she breathed a sigh of relief. A young man with dark skin and short blonde hair, wearing the armor of Black Mantra, greeted them. "Wally, Artemis, I am pleased to see you have come." Artemis was a little upset at how natural Black Mantra's uniform fitted her friend perfectly. "Hey Kaldur." She said. Wally just smirked at him. "So that means that Robin was last! HA!" They all jumped when a cackle cut through the frigid night air. "Actually, I was here first! I just waited in the shadows for everyone to arrive." A figure flipped down in front of them. A young boy, with dark hair and a red, yellow and green uniform grinned at them. Wally recovered first. "Robin!" Robin grinned. "KF!" They high fived, and the boy in the domino mask turned to Kaldur and Artemis. "Sup guys?" he asked nonchalantly, as if they weren't about to risk the trust of everyone they knew and loved. Kaldur looked at him. "Robin, I have some.. concerns... about your plan. So far all you have told us was that I was to get into Black Mantra's circle... then to meet you here with Artemis and Kid Flash tonight." Artemis nodded. "Yeah Robin, what is your plan?" Robin grinned, then leaned forward. "So, you know how I asked you to tell your father that you knew some assassins?" 

     Kid Flash frowned. "I'm not sure I like where this is going..." Robin waved his hand at him. "Whatever. So, Kaldur, you are going to kill  _Artemis_ " Everyone's reactions were different. Kaldur sat back, Wally threw a protective arm over Artemis, and Artemis stared at Robin like he had grown another head. "I'm sorry,  _what?_!" Kaldur said, still in shock. Robin sighed. "Well not really. What you are going to do is  _fake_ her death. Then she will wear this," he held up a necklace with an orange gem, "and will become Tigress, an assassin who always gets her target." Wally blinked. "Uh dude, people are gonna know who she is, even if she changes costume." Robin smirked. "No they won't, this is magic. Zatanna gave it to me. It disguises who the person is and makes them unrecognizable unless they already know who she is." Kaldur frowned. "Did you tell Zatanna about our little... arrangement? And she just  _gave_ you the gem?" Robin laughed. "No, I told her that Wally forgot Artemis's birthday and needed a present, and I was getting him a present for her while he distracted her, and I was trying to prank her." Wally turned as red as the pants on his suit. "I forgot her birthday ONE TIME, and I never get to live it down! How is that fair?!" Artemis grinned at Robin. "Nice.. misdirection. Totally believable too." Wally groaned. Even Kaldur cracked a smile. "Anyway... after Artemis 'dies' we fight a little bit, then Tigress kills me, and BOOM! Renegade is born." Wally looked at Robin. "Renegade?" Robin shrugged. "Eh, first name I could think of. Wally will stay with the team, and we will pass him information." Kaldur looked at the people in front of him. "Why do we need three spies? Isn't one sufficient?" Artemis looked from Robin to Wally then to Kaldur, understanding dawning in her features. "So that if one of us gets caught, the other two will still be there! That's brilliant, Robin!" Robin, ever the little troll, smirked. "Well yeah,  _I_ planned it." 

     The sidekicks stood up, and looked at each other. Robin grinned at Wally. "You, my friend, have the hardest job. Making sure the Justice League, M'gann, and Conner don't find out! Also, you have to take the information we give you. So, good luck being discreet!" Wally groaned. "If I fail, I'm sorry." Kaldur placed his hand on Wally's shoulder. "Do not fret my friend, we all believe and trust you." Kaldur started walking back to the water. "Goodbye my friends. I will see you, well, Tigress and Renegade, very soon." 

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone has any suggestions please let me know! Comments are appreciated, it makes me happy to see people reading my stories! Thanks!


End file.
